End of year
by Mewstor
Summary: Mewstor no ha muerto, para todos mis fans si es que tengo, jajajaja, he regresado para escribir un poco mas, esta sera muy diferente al resto que he hecho, les prometo romance, drama, y sentimental, este cap es dedicado a mi querida amiga Misaki!


**_End_** **_of Year_**

_Capitulo 1_

_Mewstor_

Una apacible tarde con un bello cielo azul cubriéndolo todo, las nubes sutilmente dibujadas en el horizonte, esparcidas en el cielo, haciendo contraste con su tonalidad blanca que se desvanece a medida que se acerca a las montañas, haya en el fondo se aprecia un degradado de colores cálidos, señalando el fin del día, se aproxima la noche, lentamente va cayendo un manto oscuro, y el aparecer de infinidad de luces en el firmamento, las luces de un pequeño pueblo se empiezan a encender, y aparecen pequeñas luces de colores intermitentes que alumbran cada sitio del pueblito, adornos coloridos, mensajes de motivación, un predominante color rojo, principalmente en sombreros que se colocan los niños en la cabeza y salen a jugar en las calles, decorando árboles con bolas de colores, luces de colores, figuras decorativas, y coronándolo una estrella en la punta, en el interior de una de las viviendas del lugar, una señora de edad un poco avanzada, pero de aspecto mas juvenil y fuerte, esta sentada frente a la chimenea de su sala, acompañada de un simpático Pokemon que al ritmo en que barría la casa de manera muy alegre y con un sombrero sobre su cabeza de color rojo y en la punta una bola blanca, cantaba alegremente una canción de la temporada, solo teniendo variaciones en el tipo de tonada que el establecía, ya que no había diferencia entre una estrofa y otra...

La mujer bebía una taza de café caliente, al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo a unas fotos que tenia a un lado en una mesita y a las que tenia encima de la chimenea, sobresaliendo de todas ellas una, un joven y sus Pokemon felizmente posando con trofeo en mano, y el mismo trofeo estaba ubicado detrás de la foto, la mujer se acerca a la chimenea y coge el cuadro con la foto, se detiene a verla por unos instantes mientras le da un sorbo a su café, vuelve a la foto, y la mira de manera muy tierna, pasándole muchas ideas en su cabeza, eran tan reales y vivases que hasta una pequeña carcajada logra expulsar, el Pokemon se detiene en su que hacer para ver el motivo de esa pequeña risa, voltea y mira a su entrenadora por así decirlo, que mas parecía su mama, que tiene entre sus manos una foto, el Pokemon sonríe ya que en ese entonces era muy difícil conseguir algo para que ella pudiera tener un poco de felicidad, la deja admirando el cuadro y se retira a la cocina para preparar la cena….

Pasándole la mano encima al cuadro intenta quitar una lagrimas que brotaron de los ojos de esa apenada mujer, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba, colocaba sus dedos sobre el entrenador de la foto, rodeándolo repetidamente en forma circular y también al Pokemon que carga en su espalda y el mejor amigo que tiene, la sonrisa desaparece; dejando ver un semblante de tristeza y soledad, su forma cambia tan radicalmente que hasta se empieza a sentir débil, que la taza que tenia en la manos se le cayo al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y dejando escapar el liquido que contenía, mas ella no se preocupo en esto, y siguió parada viendo fijamente esa foto, pareciera que estuviera hablando con ella, las miradas lo decían todo, al menos eso parecía….

El asustado Pokemon al oír aquel sonido sale corriendo de la cocina que mas era su recinto, ya que rara vez dejaba cocinar a la mujer de la casa, se aproxima a la mujer y empieza a limpiar los restos de la taza que había dejado caer, cuando estaba por juntar todos los pedazos esparcidos, la mujer le coloca una mano sobre el hombro, y le pide que por favor deje todo como esta, que ella quiere colaborar un poco en la casa, que llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin realizar tareas de la casa, le dice que se quería sentir útil otra vez, sonriendo al final, el Pokemon entiende el punto y se retira a continuar con la preparación de alimentos, pero no muy convencido de la respuesta de ella, la mujer se agacha lentamente a recoger los pedazos de taza que quedaron en el suelo, todavía con la foto entre sus manos, por nada la quería soltar, se sentía atraída sentimentalmente con ese objeto, y con una mano recoge todo el desastre del suelo, alcanza un trapo de encima de la mesa que servia para la limpieza y empieza a recoger el liquido esparcido, todavía caliente, mientras frotaba la alfombra de la casa de manera circular, se pregunta a si misma del por que se siente tan mal, cansada, ya no tan fuerte, y estresada, como venida del cielo parece caer su respuesta precisamente frente a ella, un hilo plateado por la experiencia cae delicadamente sobre la alfombra, la mujer lo recoge y lo coloca frente a sus ojos, lo examina cuidadosamente y se replica a si misma aunque no muy satisfecha...

_-Estoy envejeciendo _

Dejando eso de lado, sigue recogiendo todo sobre la alfombra, todavía con la foto aferrada fuertemente a su mano, vuelve a ver la foto, y una nostalgia se le viene encima, llegando al punto de soltar delicadas lagrimas por su rostro, deja lo que estaba haciendo y se para y coloca la foto en su lugar, el Pokemon que ya la esperaba en la entrada de la cocina vio toda la escena, la mujer le pide ayuda con lo que estaba tirado, no se encontraba muy bien que digamos, y prefirió darle la oportunidad a su Pokemon, este accede y en un instante todo esta limpio, el Pokemon insita a su entrenadora a que pase a tomar su lugar en la cocina, de paso solo dos lugares habían, y eso era ya rutina por hacia varios años, ambos se sientan a comer, no sin antes dar gracias por los alimentos.

La mujer conversa con su Pokemon, sobre los tristes que son los días ahora en su vivienda, al parecer el Pokemon también sentía lo mismo, pero lo escondía para no deprimir mas a su entrenadora, le comenta que hace mas de dos años que no sabe nada de su hijo...

_-Ash cuando regresaras a Casa?_

_-Pronto mama, pronto_

_-Que tan pronto?_

_-Solo déjame ganar una liga, no quiero regresar a casa sin ningún premio, me sentiría humillado, y no solo yo, sino que sentiría que estoy humillando al pueblo y a la familia_

Claro yo le dije que para mi, el ya era un campeón, pero como siempre obstinado me insistió, cosa a la que tuve que acceder.

_-Por favor mama, te lo pido por favor_

_- Esta bien solo cuídate_

_-Muchísimas gracias, te lo prometo_

_-Prométeme otra cosa_

_-Si claro _

_-Prométeme que regresaras a casa_

_-Te lo prometo_

Eso fue hace mas de 2 años y medio, o sea que ahora Ash debe de tener 16 años, me duele que sea todo así, pero tengo que respetar su decisión, al fin de al cabo salió igual que su padre, sonriéndole cariñosamente y apacible a su Pokemon, lo cual este contesta de igual manera.

Lo ultimo que supe de el, es que iría a la Región de Hoen, pero desde que inicio su viaje por esa región, solo lo he podido encontrar una par de veces.

Ash tienes una llamada 

_Gracias enfermera Joy_

_El entrenador se acerca al teléfono a tomar la llamada, junto a el, una chica se acerca igualmente._

_-Si, quien habla?_

_-Ash soy yo!_

_-Mama_

_En ese instante la comunicación cambia y la convierten televisada, con la chica que acompañaba a Ash alejada del campo de la cámara, solo dejando ver al entrenador de paleta._

_-Como estas Mama?_

_-Bien y tu hijo?_

_-También, me la he pasado excelente, esta es una de las mejores, si no es que la mejor región que he visitado_

_-De veras?_

_-Si, no se por que será_

_-Hola!_

_Interviene la acompañante de Ash en la conversación, la mama de Ash la saluda cordialmente y ambas se presentan_

_-Hola, mucho gusto, Yo soy Delia la Mama de Ash_

_-Mucho Gusto, Yo soy May, la amiga de Ash _

_-Es un placer conocerte_

_-Igualmente_

_-Dime May, como se ha comportado mi hijo contigo, no ha sido abusivo o algo por el estilo?_

_El entrenador interviene rápidamente_

_-Mama, pero que dices?_

_-Yo solo pregunto Ash, y dime May como ha sido Ash?_

_-Pues ha sido muy gentil y cortés conmigo, me ayudo mucho en mi entrenamiento Pokemon, su hijo es genial, tomándole el brazo, haciendo que el joven se ponga rojo como tomate._

_-No es así Ash?_

_El entrenador traga saliva, y mira a su Mama por la tele y la mira muy relajada, parecía que esperaba eso, muy nervioso empieza a tartamudear de tal manera que no se le entiende absolutamente nada._

_-May, no tienes que ir con tu Torchic?_

_-Al instante la joven se separa de Ash y sale corriendo por su Torchic que se encontraba en la parte de afuera del centro Pokemon, correteando de un lado a otro detrás de pequeñas semillas, no sin antes despedirse de la Mama de Ash._

_-Fue un gusto señora Ketchum_

_-Dime Delia_

_-Esta bien, nos vemos_

_-Cuídate, y cuida de mi hijo, esta bien?_

_-Si lo haré, guiñándole el ojo_

_Y se aleja del lugar_

_-Con que por eso es que andas tan feliz Ash Ketchum?_

_-Mama, no es lo que piensas, visiblemente nervioso_

_-Entonces que es?_

_-Nada, solo amigos, por que ahora me sales con esto y cuando viaje con Misty no me decías nada_

_-Por que nunca la vi que fuera tan cariñosa contigo_

_-(triste e inclinando el rostro) Tienes razón, lastimosamente con ella no pudo ser igual, esto ultimo dicho a manera de murmullo_

_-Que dijiste Ash?_

_-Todavía con la cabeza baja, nada Mama, simple y sencillamente no quería recordar, y sin darle oportunidad a que se despidiera la Mama, cuelga el teléfono, con unas pocas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, y susurrando_

_-Por que me recordaste eso Mama, ya lo había superado_

Yo sabia exactamente lo que pasaba ahí, pero no me quise meter, hay que dejarlos crecer, no Mister Mime, guiñándole el ojo y cerrando con una apacible sonrisa.

El Pokemon contesta pronunciando su nombre de manera afirmativa.

Terminan la cena y con eso la conversación, ambos se retiran del lugar, la madre de Ash se denotaba muy cansada, esta totalmente exhausta a sido un día agotador, a sido un mes agotador, el Pokemon le hace señales de que se retire a su dormitorio, ella asiente, el Pokemon entonces se apresta a ayudarla a llegar hasta su destino, a lo cual la señora no acepta y le retira sutilmente la mano del Pokemon de la suya…

-Hoy quiero llegar sola a mi recamara, Gracias Mrs.Mime, además creo que me quedare otro tanto mas de tiempo viendo la fogata, solo te agradecería que me trajeras una frazada mientras me mantengo por aquí, gracias.

El Pokemon asiente y se retira hacia un cuarto en la parte trasera de la casa, en busca de lo solicitado.

La mujer mira fijamente el fuego de la chimenea, al tiempo que sube sus piernas al sofá en el que se encuentra ahora atrapando ambas con sus brazos, llevando su mentón a la altura que le quedaban las rodillas, y meciéndose de adelante para atrás delicadamente, llevando con su cabeza el ritmo y el compás del movimiento, luego de unos instantes hace acto de presencia el Pokemon con la frazada, que para no salir de el estilo de la temporada llevaba plasmada unos Stantlers con fondos de tendencias a rojos, verdes y principalmente dorados, la señora agradece al Pokemon el gesto lo acerca a el y le _rasca_ la cabeza, el Pokemon parece agradarle mucho ese gesto departe de ella, y se pone a cantar…

_-Ya es hora de q te vayas a dormir Mrs. Mime, señalándole el reloj puesto en lo mas alto de la pared que da contra la chimenea._

En lo alto el reloj dictaba las 9 de la noche, el Pokemon parece que no le parece importar en lo mas mínimo la hora y se mantiene otro rato mas a la par de su _entrenadora_ si se puede decir de alguna manera, ella sabe que el no se quiere ir y le hace un espacio junto a ella en el sofá, y ambos compartiendo la frazada.

Afuera el ambiente empezaba a colocarse mas colorido y mas alegre, luego de tocada la ultima campanada de las nueve de la noche por el reloj del pueblo, el cual se encontraba en lo alto de una torre que al mismo tiempo tenia un molino en un lugar muy conocido para Delia y quizás el lugar mas famoso de Pueblo Paleta, en el centro del pueblo se escuchan fuegos artificiales siendo lanzados, la ventana de la sala de la residencia Ketchum se alumbra por escasos segundos a cada momento, con luces de brillantes y hermosos colores, que se mostraban majestuosamente gracias a la preciosa nieve y combinación de hielo del suelo, que los refleja de algún modo de nuevo para arriba, brindando un bonito espectáculo a ras del suelo, parece que se deja venir una celebración…

Por un momento la señora de la casa retira la vista de aquel fuego que abrazaba la casa de tan manera tan acogedora, y la redirige hacia la ventana de su sala, afuera ases de luces hacían figuras maravillosas y esplendidas, el Pokemon se alegra mucho de ver eso y rápidamente se acerca a la ventana y empieza a ver hacia arriba, es un show de fuegos artificiales muy bueno, el gira hacia Delia y le mueve la muñeca haciéndole saber que se acerque a la ventana, ella incorporándose para llegar a ella, coloca a un lado la foto que tenia en sus manos y se dirige a donde el Pokemon, cuando sucede esto, el teléfono de la casa suena, Delia lo toma de al lado del sofá..

_-aló, quien habla!_

_-Soy yo Delia!_

_-A como estas Samuel?_

_-Muy bien gracias y tu?_

_-Pues ahí pasándola…_

_-Eso no suena muy animado…_

_-En realidad no lo es, extraño mucho a Ash…_

_-Lo se, todos por aquí lo extrañamos, pero lleva tiempo sin hablarnos, y pues no saben nada de el en ninguna parte.._

_-(interrumpiéndolo) no le habrá pasado algo malo?_

_-No lo creo, la ultima vez supe que se iría a entrenar lejos y aislado, creo que por eso no se quiere comunicar con nadie, ya sabes como es tu hijo!_

_-Eso si lo se, jeje, soltando una sonrisa…_

_-No quieren venir tu y Mrs. Mime mañana a mi casa?_

_-Pues me parece buena idea.._

_-Esta hecho, los espero mañana a las 7 de la noche, esta bien?_

_-Claro, te veo mañana Samuel_

_-Adiós Delia_

Cuando por fin llega a la ventana, limpia lo _brumoso_ del vidrio, y se apresta a ver la parte de afuera del lugar, logra ver esas impresionantes luces en el firmamento,.destellando por todos lados, cuando de reojo mira hacia su izquierda, clava la vista en entrada a su casa, alguien se parece aproximar, no se distingue bien por la cantidad de luz que se esta emitiendo, viste ropa _pesada_, un gran abrigo con capucha, Delia se adelanta y se dirige a la puerta a recibir a su desconocido, al fin de al cabo _piensa para ella misma, _no recibo visitas muy seguidas…

_Toc_ _toc_

Al instante Delia abre la puerta, con una agradable sonrisa de _oreja a oreja_ como se dice tradicionalmente, y con un cordial saludo agitando una de sus manos, el extraño con una chumpa _esquimal_ tenia tapado el rostro por lo grande de la capucha, Delia tras una breve inspección y con el _toque _que tienen las mujeres, y aun mas las madres se da cuenta al instante que se trata de una chica, a pesar de estar escondida debajo de tanta tela….

_En que te puedo ayudar chica?_

Son las palabras mencionadas por Delia….

Lentamente la extraña se empieza a retirar la capucha que tiene sobre su cabeza, y se desase la cola que traía en el pelo, haciendo salir todo su voluminosa cabellera, agita su cabeza de un lado a otro, ondulando su precioso cabello, y diciendo finalmente..

_Como esta Señora Ketchum!_

A Delia se le iluminan los ojos, se le abrillantan, y al mismo tiempo le parecen brillar, tal cual fuera a llorar, pero con una mirada ciertamente muy distinta, su mirada era como que de alivio, y felicidad dentro de ella, al instante esta varia a asombro total, con una rápida inspección la revisa de pies a cabeza y finaliza diciendo…

_Como estas Misty!_

_Continuara…_

_Mewstor todavía no ha muerto, de eso pueden estar seguros, este fic será muy distinto a todos los que he hecho por que es uno que siempre quise publicar pero nunca se me dio, pero esta vez si estará aquí, por fin, quiero decirles a todos que pronto le daré vida de nuevo a mis historias que parecían fallecidas, este fin de año estaré mas activo que todo el año junto, espero que disfruten este primer capitulo, y el resto que se dejen venir, saludos desde la tierra del Quetzal!_

_Mewstor!_


End file.
